Una Navidad Glacial ONE-SHOT
by Jules in Neverland
Summary: Ronald y Hermione lo tienen todo, ¿qué más iban a pedir?. [Pairing: Ron&Hermione / Characters: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins, Hagrid]


Era invierno, uno de esos inviernos con temperaturas tan bajas que se recuerdan históricamente. Caía una intensa nevada sobre el pequeño pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, en algún lugar de Devon, y sus ciudadanos pasaban tales temperaturas bajo cero que simplemente deseaban con fuerza que llegara el 2007 pronto, antes de que se vieran convertidos en brillantes y elegantes estatuas de hielo macizo.

El 25 de Diciembre llegaba a su fin, y la oscuridad comenzaba a inundar el pueblo, mientras algunas luces se encendían aquí y allí, como puntos difuminados en la oscuridad del espacio, y tanto los establecimientos como los hogares de los lugareños muggles se inundaban de risas, alegría, felicidad y alboroto, y grandes cantidades de vino. Algún despistado corría aquí y allí ultimando compras navideñas, pero de todo el barullo del pueblo estaban muy ajenos los habitantes de una alta vivienda situado en la cima de una de las muchas colinas que comprendían la comarca, era una vivienda que parecía inestable, como si estuviera a punto de venirse abajo. Los muggles nunca habían visto esa casa, ni la verían, pues era oculta por las afueras del pueblo con bastante eficacia, pero si la hubieran visto, hubieran sentido instantáneamente una profunda atracción por la casa, que irradiaba magia, aunque sólo fuera al preguntarse cómo aún seguía en pie, tras tantos años.

Dos grandes ojos castaños se reflejaban en una de las ventanas del quinto piso de la casa, contemplado sonrientes a cuatro pequeños niños y cuatro niñas, todos de edades muy tempranas, jugando con la nieve, rodeados por un extenso grupo de adultos que les vigilaban, el mayor de los pequeños, Teddy, sólo tenía ocho años, y aquellos ojos castaños pasaron su mirada de él, cambiándose el color de pelo a su antojo ante dos fascinadas rubias oscuro, Victoire de seis años y su hermana Dominique, de cuatro. Continuaron observando y encontraron, estos ojos, al pequeño Louis, con sólo dos años su madre no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y lo tenía sobre sus rodillas, intentando que sus ondulaciones de un color raro entre pelirrojo y rubio, pero que probablemente acabaría tan pelirrojo como el de su padre, no se despeinaran demasiado, ajustando un gorrito de lana sobre él. Junto a Fleur, estos ojos castaños contemplaron a su marido, Bill, sonriente al ver a sus hijos, y a Harry y Ginny, charlando tranquilamente, muy abrigados, y cobijando bien a un puñado de mantas, entre las cuales debía de encontrarse el pequeño Albus, que sólo llevaba dos meses de vida, y que sus padres protegían del frío colocándolo siendo abrazado estratégicamente por ambos progenitores y a la vez atendían a el pequeño James, que con un año parecía una bola envuelto con tantos abrigos, jerseys, el gorrito bajo el cual a veces se distinguía algo de su oscuro y revuelto cabello, guantes y bufandas que le daban varias vueltas, que había ido, junto con su mulata y pelirroja prima Roxanne, de su misma edad e igualmente abrigada, a decirle algo a los señores Potter, que los contemplaban con interés. Estos ojos, que sonreían a la imagen, se pararon ahora a observar a Fred junior, un niño de dos años, muy parecido a su hermana Roxanne, que jugaba con su padre , su abuelo y Hagrid el guardabosques en la nieve, mientras el pequeño Teddy y Victoire corrían para unirse a la pelea de bolas de nieve que acababa de comenzar. Sólo quedaba una nieta, al que, imitando a los Potter, sus padres primerizos Percy y Audrey, intentaban proteger del frío. Estaban sentados lo más cerca de la madriguera posible, abrazados, y entre ellos la pequeña Molly, muy abrigada, pelirroja, y con siete meses de edad, riendo de alguna gracia que estuviera contemplando, siendo observada por sus padres. En ese momento, los ojos miraron hacia el regazo del cuerpo que los poseía, observando a una recién nacida, con sus ojos bien grandes y abiertos, de un azul grisáceo propio de los niños de su edad, y cuatro o cinco escasos cabellos pelirrojos asomando bajo su gorrito de lana blanco. El bebé estaba envuelto en mantas, y contemplaba a su madre con curiosidad. Ésta sonrió y tocó con un índice la nariz de su primer y único bebé, sin atreverse a hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, pues temía que se le cayese, y su sonrisa aumentó al ver como la bebé bizqueaba para ver el dedo, y el bebé volvió a ser bien apretada contra el cuerpo de su madre.

—Cariño —un alto pelirrojo con ojos brillantes azules, con algunos copos de nieve en los hombros y en el gorro que sostenía en una mano, junto con una bufanda también adornada con nieve, la contemplaba, sonriendo cuando su mujer se volvió a observarle dejándole ver su bebé, que apenas tenía tres semanas de edad y por la que sus padres perdían la razón, y sólo tenían ojos para ella, al principio con la excusa de "aún no he aprendido de memoria cómo es" y después con "¿pero tú la has visto, se puede ser más hermosa? ¿cómo se supone que le quitaré los ojos de encima algún día?" pero simplemente los demás tenían que entender, era su niña, su pequeña, su primer bebé y más reciente integrante en la familia. Su brujita, de la que no podían estar más orgullosos.

—Ven y contempla a nuestro bebé, Ronald —dijo la mujer, con gran dulzura en su tono de voz, y su marido sonrió, rodeando a sus mujercitas con los brazos, besando a la morena en los labios y a la pequeña en la frente, y le apartó el gorrito cariñosamente para acariciar su escaso y suave cabello, sonriente, y la niña abrió mucho los ojos y entreabrió los labios, mirándolo como si acabara de descubrir una sensación maravillosa.

—Os quiero —dijo Ron y miró a su mujer—, de verdad que sí, Hermione. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a dejarla alejarse de nosotros algún día?

Hermione sonrió con un nudo en la garganta sólo de pura ternura y emoción. Su hombre, que unos años atrás no parecía tener más capacidad que una cucharilla de té, ni preocuparse por nada más que por llenar su estómago y proteger a sus amigos, ahora tenía, como si fuera el mayor dilema del mundo, el de cómo dejar a su hija seguir adelante y tener su propia vida lejos de ellos.

—Bueno, supongo que empezarás ayudándola a aprender a gatear, y andar, y montar en bicicleta y quizá... —suspiró algo resentida y sonrió pese a todo—. Volar —Ron sonrió radiante—. Sólo porque querrás tanto como yo que ella algún día pueda tener lo mismo que nosotros, y un día levantarse en nuestros zapatos, y contemplar a su propio bebé y sentirse tan bien como nosotros. Y entonces el esfuerzo de enseñarle a alejarse habrá merecido la pena, porque será el mismo que la traiga de vuelta un día.

Ron sonrió contemplando a Hermione, y después miró de regreso a su niña, que los contemplaba con evidente curiosidad.

—¿Ves lo inteligente que es tu madre, Rosie? Seguro que tú heredarás eso, no te preocupes. Y seguro que serás tan buena bruja como tu madre —su madre rió y replicó.

—No, ella será mejor —Ron la miró confuso y ella sonrió ligeramente robándole un rápido beso—. ¿Recuerdas? El aprendiz siempre supera al maestro. Por cierto, ¿por qué has subido?

—Quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien y... contemplar a mis dos chicas favoritas en el mundo —el pelirrojo padre de la criatura abrazó a Hermione por detrás, besando su cuello y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, contemplando al bebé—. Os quiero tanto...

—Y nosotras a ti —Hermione giró la cara besando la comisura de sus labios—, Rosie no podría tener mejor padre.

—Ni mejor madre.

Y Rose Jane Weasley jamás podría haber esperado tener tan buena familia, y sentirse tan protegida. Pero lo hizo. Y aquella fue la primera de muchas, muchas navidades glaciales, junto con lo que más vale en el mundo, la familia, y aquellos amigos que decidimos contar como familia.


End file.
